What's in a name?
by VioletClaire
Summary: Ever wondered what HP characters names meant? I have name meanings with my lovely comments! R/R!
1. Default Chapter

The name of Draco has given you sensitivity and appreciation for the finer and deeper things in life* (yup, flashy broomsticks, a nice big manor, house elves . . . Oh, anything with * next to it means he shares this with Hermione). You can enjoy reading, study, and contemplation about many different subjects (I always figured he was smart). When your interests or curiosity are aroused, you work intensely at new undertakings, but your interests often wane when you encounter drudgery and monotony, with the result that you leave many things unfinished. Your name has taken you into many bitter experiences (always getting shafted by Potter, a neglecting and abusive {possibly} and narcissistic mother etc). The greatest lack in your life is stability and peace of mind (a repeat of what I just said). A peaceful and quiet environment, especially out in nature*, is one of your greatest desires, but you are constantly taken into chaotic conditions. Because you have high ideals and are a principled person (ambitious), you have been disillusioned and disappointed in people on many occasions and have experienced much aloneness (I never though that his parents were very caring people, so who's he 'sposed to spend time w/, the house elves?). You are fond of outdoor sports, where you can find an outlet for your nervous energy. (Quidditch) Impulsiveness could bring frequent accidents and unfortunate happenings into your life. You do not like to be restricted or to have your freedom curtailed in any way. You find it difficult to control your thoughts and could swing in moods from one extreme to the other. Your speech can become very critical and sarcastic when you are frustrated or crossed (well, you don't say . . .this is the most true statement yet). This name creates a weakness in the heart, lungs, and bronchial organs, and could cause heart trouble, pneumonia, asthma, or tuberculosis. It also creates tension in the nervous system, particularly the solar plexus and stomach, causing nervous indigestion and relative conditions.  
  
Like Them: This is a pretty good name definition of Draco. Well lets move on to Hermione!  
  
The name of Hermione gives you a responsible, reserved, and dignified nature, able to find a certain amount of success in anything you undertake (we all know that). You have an appreciation for the finer and deeper aspects of life* (* means she shares it with Draco D/Hr 4 Eva!). Your scholarly, studious interests incline you to art, literature, philosophy, music, and drama (another very true one!). You wonder about the deeper aspects of life contained in religious theories and occult beliefs. Others may consider you to be aloof and unemotional since you often find it difficult to express spontaneously (when lavender's rabbit died). They could interpret your quietness as disinterest and aloofness, for they do not realize the depth of your feelings and thoughts. You require time alone, especially in the outdoors*, to cope with the pressures of life. This name causes tension to affect your heart and respiratory organs, resulting in colds or bronchial conditions.  
  
Like Them: I agree with this one also! Next Up: Voldemort! ^_^= 


	2. Voldie and the Malfoys (not Draco)

A/N: I am honestly insulted that the name Voldemort is in an online baby book and Dasani is not.  
  
The name of Voldemort has made you rather reserved and, at times, secretive about your personal affairs (very true). As a result, people find it difficult to understand you and you suffer through loneliness. (Poor guy, he only wants to be LOVED!) You are interested in understanding life along scientific, religious, and philosophical lines. Also, you derive much enjoyment from reading and from being out in nature (can't you just picture Voldie taking a stroll on a lovely spring day, maybe reading Little Women . . .). At times, you find it easier to express your thoughts in writing, rather than verbally (Dear Ginny . . . {it's true! Maybe that's why he preserved himself in a DIARY!}). You are astute regarding the value of money, have good business judgment, and can drive a hard bargain if such is required (yup yup yup!). This name has not allowed you to express fully the softer, more spontaneous qualities of your nature because of its practical business attributes (he actually  
has a softer side? Maybe as Tom, yes, but as Voldemort?!). You are matter-of-fact in your attitude to things, not easily swayed by others, nor overly compassionate to the suffering of others (that's and understatement!). You are an ambitious person, have expensive tastes, appreciate quality in all things, and desire to have the best money can buy (True again!). You are inclined to judge things according to their material value. Weaknesses in the health through the use of this name could affect the heart or bronchial organs, or cause problems relative to the generative organs.  
  
Like Them: Some of it. How can Voldemort be in a name dictionary when Dasani isn't??????  
  
Lucius  
  
Your first name of Lucius has given you a practical, logical, analytical approach to life and a great deal of patience (::scoff:: ya right, he's got tons of patience. . .). You enjoy working at anything of a mechanical or technical nature, and believe that what is worth doing is worth doing well. When you are interested in a project, you concentrate all your thoughts on it and do not appreciate being interrupted. This name creates a deliberate and methodical way of thinking and speaking; it takes you time to learn but, once you have mastered a subject, you do not forget it. You are very systematic in all you do and do not like to see things out of order; however, there is a tendency for you to be too fussy (I can see this). There is seriousness to your nature, which could cause you to worry over your responsibilities, especially when confronted with change and uncertainty.  
  
Like Them: Well we don't know much about Lucius, but I think it's probably about half-right.  
  
Narcissa  
  
Your first name of Narcissa has given you a sociable, kind, and thoughtful nature (sometimes she sends Draco sweets . . .). Your sensitivity and sympathy to the needs of people causes difficulty when you need to be individual and maintain control over your feelings. You can be easily hurt and emotionally upset and, because you become so closely involved with people, you can be unduly influenced by them, sometimes against your better judgment (well obviously, nobody's dumb enough to marry Lucius, maybe he bribed her . . .). You are inclined to put things off until forced to take action. You accomplish more working with people who encourage and inspire you, and particularly those who can give you confidence by laying out a step-by-step pattern for you. You do not take life too seriously, because you tend to live for the day. It is not typical of you to plan ahead, to think of the consequences of your actions, and to set meaningful objectives in your life. You are more likely  
to drift into experiences, benefiting from social contact and the attractiveness of your personality. You have felt insecure in learning and adapting to new things, and have struggled with lack of concentration and persistence to make a success of your efforts.  
  
Like Them: We know basically nothing about Narcissa so far. So we can't really make a judgment, but I don't think this really fits her.  
  
A/N: Thanks to Sika-Chan, the ONLY reviewer. Ok, if you are reading this, please review, even flames are welcome, just anything. Oh and if you want someone put in just tell me! 


End file.
